Project Zodiac SYOC
by ZeroIsANumber
Summary: SYOC CLOSED Somewhere in Alaska, deep, deep underground lies an expansive and vast base. There are no clocks there, no time. Time is an illusion. The twelve subjects there know that all too well. How long have they been there? Will they ever see a real sky? Well... Maybe they will.


**PROJECT ZODIAC  
**_CLASSIFIED_

Figure 1: Development of preparation in way of Project Zodiac launched Spring of 2002  
12 Subjects:  
Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius, Pisces

Goal: Create a mentally coherent team of creatures to complete assigned tasks as deigned by the U.S. Combat Applications Group: Black Code.

Funded by U.S. Combat Applications Group: Black Code

Continuation… Spring 2019: Final Adjustments

Observed affiliations:

Sagittarius, Leo, Aries, Aquarius, Libra, Gemini

Capricorn, Pisces, Scorpio, Virgo, Taurus, Cancer

_"You've seen the file now. Does it all make sense?_

_I knew you would catch on, rookie. You were just assigned onto this project so don't sweat it. Project Zodiac is somewhat challenging depending on what you get assigned to…_

_As long as you're not around any of the more temperate subjects you will do just fine._

_Say, you're joking! You really don't know where we are? Haha, hilarious! They really do keep you rookies out of the loop! We're in Alaska! I know, crazy right, you can't even tell since our base is so far underground. Yeah we have like a billion generators. It's like a bunker for the apocalypse._

_You're a smart kid, I'm sure you can deduce that phone services don't work down here. You'll need a satellite phone, and there's only a couple here. You won't be getting one anytime soon considering you're fresh meat._

_Hope you aren't leaving anything on the outside. Wife, husband, kids? No? Well, good. Because you'll be here for a while._

_Here, I'll just give you some grunt work in the meantime so you can get to know our subjects and their stats. Go fill this up in the database and get back to me, alright? I'll see you at the Canteen later!_

_Don't loose your watch! There's no clocks down here!"_

**First and Last name:** [REDACTED] _(Do not remove the "Redacted")_

**Nickname:** _(Stuck? Try relating it to your Zodiac sign)_

**Age:** _(The more diverse your age is the more likely you are to be chosen. Please do not be older than 19)_

**Birthday:** _(Month and Day)_

**Astrological Zodiac:**

**Gender:**

**Sexual Orientation:**

**DNA:** _(Must have AT LEAST 94% Homo Sapien. The DNA must also somewhat relate to the Zodiac: Pisces=Lionfish, Scorpio=Arizona Bark Scorpion, etc. Must also include some sort of Avian DNA: Crow, Eastern Dove. Try and get creative!)_

**Physical Appearance:** (_Please be detailed! Eye color, shape, size, Facial structure, Height, Weight, Hair Color, length, texture, Skin Color, Acne? Scars? Etc. If the description is too crazy or ridiculous it will lower your chances of being selected.)_

**What your character likes to wear:**

**Personality:** _(Be descriptive! Are they hot-headed and likely to pick a fight or shy and bashful? Are they sarcastic? What are their morals? Try using the paired element Air, Water, Earth, or Fire to help you build a personality)_

**Likes: **_(min of 4)_

**Dislikes: **_(min of 4)_

**Strengths: **_(min of 4)_

**Weaknesses: **_(min of 4)_

**Fatal flaw:**

**Power:** _(Do not be overpowered, try and be creative and relate it to Zodiac.)_

**Where are you from?:** _(Can be anywhere in the world. The more diverse and out of the box, the more likely you are selected. Think Vietnam, Lesotho, Austria, etc.)_

**Other info and facts about your character:** _(Anything else? Phobias? Food allergies? Awful side effects from medication or treatments? Etc.)_

* * *

The template is easy enough yes?

Pick a zodiac- any one of them. And make a character! If you do your research on the zodiac and ethnicity of the character it will really help your chances!

Check my profile to copy the template and see which slots have been applied for!

PM me your submission in order to be considered! Thanks!

-U&A = 0


End file.
